


We Used To Be We

by BaesonGrace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, F/M, Frank Zhang - Freeform, Hazel Levesque - Freeform, Jason Grace/Reyna - Freeform, Jason/Reyna, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, jeyna, leo valdez - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, piper mclean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaesonGrace/pseuds/BaesonGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna's tired of feeling hurt by her past, by the son of Jupiter....</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Used To Be We

_**“We Used To Be Friends”** _

Reyna watched as the distance between her and the son of Jupiter grows since the day of his disappearance. It was as if there was this invisible wall between them, an unremovable tension between the two of them. Since Juno took him and his memories away, keeping him in a Greek camp all that time, and only to come back with another girl holding his hand. They used to be the best of best friends, where have the friendship and familiarity gone to?

 

_**“I Used To Be Happy”** _

For the whole eight months of Jason’s disappearance, the weight of praetorship lay heavily on Reyna’s shoulders. She had to bear all the pressure of a job meant for two people on her own. She thought that she would be relieved off of at least part of the heavy weight of leadership when he came, if he came… But when he finally did. he was hand in hand with an Aphrodite girl. Instead of having her burden relievers, she had even more of it. She had to pretend that she never cared for him in the first place, that she was completely okay with it. But secretly, the pressure of it all is killing her.

 

**_“You Used To Love Me”_ **

Didn’t he remember? Didn’t his memories come back? Does he not know? Or does he choose to not care? All those days of them being happy and holding hands when no one is looking, slipping kisses as they do their paperworks. They were happy and hound and together. Where did their love go?

 

_**“We Used To Be We”** _

Only in rare moments where Reyna had time when she could do nothing and just rest. And in this particular moment, she let her tough, expressionless roman exterior to crack just a little bit and showed a hint of her true emotions inside. She let her emotions flow through the tears that rolled down her face.  They used to be together, they used to be happy, why did they ever part?

 

Reyna took a last look at the pile of photos and items of memories of them when they used to be together. She lit a matchstick and threw it onto the gasoline doused items. The items burst in flames and she turned away, her purple cape fluttering in the wind as she burned away the memories. Turning away from everything, turning away from the past, turning away from _him_...

 

 


End file.
